This invention relates to a log splitter, and more particularly relates to a log splitter of the type which is operated mutually and hydraulically by using air pump means.
In a conventional log splitter, the hydraulic cylinder means for advancing a ram is actuated by an internal combustion engine or an electric motor. However, in this case, the moving speed of the ram of the hydraulic cylinder means is fixed, and usually it is slow even though the moving speed can be changed to a low or high speed by changing the pressure applied to the hydraulic cylinder means. Further, when a knife edge of a wedge is penetrated into one end of a timber to be split by the ram, a rather heavy load should be added to the ram, and thus this operation is often aided by hands, or the larger drive means is required, otherwise the drive means is stopped or overheated by the overload.